


Настоящее солнце. Комиксы и картинки

by Lena_Fekhner



Series: Та, в чьих глазах отражается луна... [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Fekhner/pseuds/Lena_Fekhner
Summary: Сборник разношёрстных комиксов, иллюстраций и сюжетных картинок к истории Киарис.Читать стоит либо после, либо параллельно с "Настоящим солнцем".Расположены в хронологическом порядке; в заметках к каждой работе указано, в какой момент это происходит и после какой главы лучше читать.Буду добавлять пополнять по мере выкладки новых глав "Настоящего солнца")
Series: Та, в чьих глазах отражается луна... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972603
Kudos: 1





	1. Сон (АУ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В некотором смысле АУ, потому что Киарис не знала о существовании Аргарета до падения Эльбы (а ещё с тех пор Аргарет сменил цвет одежды), но не положить его сюда не могла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сделан на челлендж Юлии Никитиной в 2017м.


	2. Аргарет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Картинки, посвящённые рождению и юности Аргарета

  
  
***  
  
***  
  



	3. Молодые эльфы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юные Теантерия; Мелнерас и Валь

  
  
***  
  



	4. Будущий архимаг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О жизни Киарис на Эльбе и выборе её в качестве будущего архимага

  


***

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020г  
> Комиксы были сделаны в рамках арт-челленджа "художников круглого стола" ВК


	5. С 28го на 29е мая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ночь в которую пали Эльба и Санарет.  
> 28-29 мая, 1650й год от основания Эльбы; 1 июня 1й год эпохи Бога-Солнца

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приквел пролога "Настоящего солнца"

***

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комикс рисовался в рамках OC Music challenge, 2й круг 2020го  
> Ещё две картинки на OC secret challenge - villian, 2019


	6. Жемчужный храм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зарисовка о случившемся в Жемчужном храме.  
> 3й год э. Б.С. (1652г от о.Э.)  
> 


	7. Одна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О Киарис, странствующей одной, после смерти Валя

  
***

  



	8. Странники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Встреча Киарис с Этланом, первым Странником

Встреча Киарис с Этланом, первым Странником  
  
***  
Путешествие с Экхартом, предпоследним Странником  
  



	9. Кроция

  
  
***  
  
***  
  



	10. Бальдер из Аквины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Комиксы и картинки про Бальдера до его встречи с Кроцией

Детство в Истинном солнце  
  
***  
На празднике в Аквине, единственный раз, когда Бальдер видел Аргарета  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  



	11. "Настоящее солнце" - 1 - Империя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Картинки к событиям первой части "Настоящего солнца"

  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
  
***  
  
***  
  



	12. Теантерия Завальрас

  
  
  
***  
Воспоминания об Эльбе  
  



	13. "Настоящее солнце" - 2 - Тардарельнас

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Картинки ко второй части "Настоящего солнца"

Бальдер в Тардарельнасе  
  
***  
Киарис перед встречей с кругом  
  
  
***  
Встреча с Кругом  
  
***  
В поисках "призрака"  
  
***  
Источник Эндельбраса  
  
***  
Эльфийский новый год  
  



	14. "Настоящее солнце" - 3 - Та, в чьём сердце пылает солнце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Картинки к событиям третьей части "Настоящего солнца"

  
***  


Падение Завесы  
  
***  
Пробуждение Киарис  
  
  
***  
  
***  
Санарет   
***  
Коронация в Санарете  
  
***  
Санарет  
  
  
***  
Дорога на Эльбу  
  
***  
Встреча Киарис и Аргарета  
  
  
  
***  
  



	15. Вечная

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто несколько платьев Киарис, когда она смогла снова вернуться к роскошной жизни, но уже не была ограничена формой Эльбы.

  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  



End file.
